Intravenous catheters act as an attachment point for microorganisms, leading to biofilm formation and infection at the site of insertion or along the surface of the device.
Infection of the catheter hub and catheter-related bloodstream infections are major complications for patients with indwelling catheters (e.g., Safdar and Maki, Intensive Care Med. 2004 January; 30(1):62-7; Saint et al., Infect Control Hosp Epidemiol. 2000 June; 21(6):375-80).
Prior attempts at controlling catheter-related infection are directed to sterilization techniques such as by topical or fluidic antibacterials applied to the insertion site or integrated into the catheter itself. The antimicrobial activity of ethyl alcohol (ethanol) as well as other alcohols is well known. Isopropyl alcohol at a concentration of 60-70% is widely used as an antimicrobial agent for sanitization of surfaces and skin. A concentration of 10% ethyl alcohol inhibits the growth of most microorganisms, while concentrations of 40% and higher are generally considered bactericidal (Sissons et al., Archives of Oral Biology, Vol. 41, 1, JN 1996; 27-34).
Catheterization can be kept in place for as little as a few seconds for drainage or delivery. It is increasingly common, however, for percutaneous access such as peripherally inserted central catheters (PICC), skeletal guide wires, cardiac assist device lines, or other instruments to be kept in place for weeks or months. The increased time in which such devices are maintained across the skin increases the likelihood of instrument related infection.
Thus, there exists a need for processes and devices to prevent or reduce the likelihood of infection related to percutaneous instruments.